kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sparkbomber/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to King of Dragon Pass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meet the ducks.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting the Wiki Hi Sparkbomber, First of all I want to say that you're doing an awesome job with your edits, and I'm glad you're on this desert island of a wiki! Since there are no active administrators here, I am moving to adopt this wiki, get the administrator/bureaucrat rights from wikia. That way we can keep it running smoothly, make a nice looking home page, etc. If they accept my request, I will, of course, give you admin rights too, if you so desire. I just wanted to let you know, and get your thoughts on the matter. Keep me posted! Your fellow contributor, Nihilariann (talk) 09:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Spark, :Don't worry about not being available every single day. It's not like there are a huge number of vandals around here or anything. I'll be glad to have you as "co-admin", as you said, this wiki just needs a few caring admins, and you seem to really enjoy the game, and have made quite a few excellent edits, and that's all anyone can hope for! No pressure though, I know how real life can get in the way sometimes :P :Other than that, I completely agree with your suggestions about the chat and this default baby blue color scheme, I was thinking something in tones of brown would be more suitable maybe? :However I'm not sure I entirely agree that IOS and PC versions should have their own separate pages. When you think about it, only a few pages will have distinctions between IOS and PC, I think the events remain unchanged in the IOS version. So really, only the pages relating to the User Interface will have differences between IOS and PC, and that can be solved by simply having two sections on the page, one for each. :I can't be sure though, as I'm also playing the PC version. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get IOS people to contribute. : :I don't know if you've heard of a game called "Dwarf Fortress, it's a roguelike where you micro-manage a dwarven kingdom, and contrary to what you might think from the look of the graphics, it's incredibly deep and detailed. Anyway I was really into that game for a while, and I stumbled on a Youtube channel where some guy was giving clever information about it, and that same guy also did a Let's Play of this game. I was struck by its originality, and I just had to pick up a copy. It's kinda sad though that so many people are missing out on King of Dragon Pass, just because it doesn't have a lot of publicity. It would be great if it was on Steam or something, more people would find it. :Hmm that went on longer than I expected, sorry about the wall of text! :The adoption requests seem pretty backed up over there, so it may take a while before we get the rights... In any case, I'll keep you informed. :--Nihilariann (talk) 11:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Spark, ::Well, the adoption went much quicker than expected... We now have the rights to the wiki! ::I promoted you to admin, you should now have access to the Admin Dashboard link down on the bottom toolbar. Feel free to experiment with the Theme Designer. I'll be doing just that, so if you see any crazy colors all over the wiki next time you log in, don't be alarmed, tell me what you think, and feel free to change them entirely! ::Take care, ::--Nihilariann (talk) 11:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! So I started a discussion about the theme of the wiki and the layout of its home page in the forums, over here (just in case we get other people that may have an opinion on the matter). Feel free to post your ideas there, or just change whatever you think needs changing! I was kind of improvising, it's far from perfect, but it's, imho, a hell of a lot better than the default theme and home page we had before. Other than that, I'll be sure to check out the games you mentioned, maybe I'll even pick up a NES emulator or something. I was born a little too late, just missed the NES era by a few years: I grew up during the terrible Pokémon era, the first "console" I got was a Gameboy when I was like 11 years old :P But I completely agree with you, they don't make many games like this anymore... I feel like I'm travelling backwards in time when it comes to gaming. I guess I'm one of those old souls that think gaming should be about good storytelling, not only about shooting people in the face. Although I have to say, I'm glad indie games are getting their place in the spotlight these days, games like Bastion , Braid and Trine are jaw dropping gorgeous, not only in their graphics but also in their stories. I know Steam and KODP seems like a weird idea because of KODP's age, but if they were to spruce the graphics up a bit, like they did the IOS version, and re-release it there, it would probably have a better chance to get noticed. (Although from what I've seen of the IOS version, I have to say I much prefer the good old PC version.) After all, there are games with classic-style graphics like Cthulu Saves the World , on Steam. I guess what I meant was that it's too bad this game didn't come out in an era like now, when indie games have so much coverage, and really get their chance to shine. I've been typing for far too long, your talk page is like a full blown book now... But hey, who doesn't like a bit of yarn spinning, eh? --Nihilariann (talk) 14:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) PS: About Dwarf Fortress, it has a very steep learning curve, but if you hang in there, the experience is truly awesome. And remember, loosing is fun! PPS: Please do recommend any games you really like (preferably PC games, as I sadly don't have any other kind of console), I have a little notepad ready. :) :Hey! :Cool! Thanks for the game suggestions, I'll be sure to check them out some day soon. I'm always looking for new games to play, and believe it or not, I hadn't heard of any of the ones you listed...I feel very misinformed now lol :Anyway, yeah, I really like the new logo, I think the duck is a nice touch, don't you dare get rid of it! :D :I do have one little suggestion though: I think the logo should say "King of Dragon Pass Wiki" instead of simply "King of Dragon Pass", just so that everyone is clear this is a fan-based wiki and isn't affiliated with KoDP itself (there are no devs here overseeing the wiki). It wouldn't have to be big or anything, I know it's kind of hard to add stuff on such a small space. :Also, that triskelion you added as the O of "Dragon" is cool. Isn't it the button to skip a season in the game? If it is, then it would be nice to have it to illustrate the Seasons page. So if it isn't too much trouble, could you please upload it to the wiki on its own, when you get a chance? :Thanks for taking the time to make this logo! :--Nihilariann (talk) 11:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yay! ::Nice logo! And good idea for the To Do list, what you added completely slipped my mind. ::Thanks for all the suggestions, my "must play" list just got a whole lot larger. :) Still, it's much better to have a huge list of games than none at all! You can find my recommendations on my profile page, those are the games that just came through my head, I'll most likely add more later. ::I just discovered a game similar to KoDP gameplay-wise (still screens, random events, depth). It's called Academagia . You play a child/teen going to a wizard academy (I always dreamed that day would come, ever since the Harry Potter books came out! :P). I gave it a go yesterday, and I was surprised by how complex it is for something that looks, well, extremely childish. The website doesn't do it justice. Just goes to show, you really can't judge a game by its website. ::Gotta go, catch ya later ::--Nihilariann (talk) 10:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Don't worry about the skip season button, I think it's a good size, we wouldn't want it to take up the whole page :P Hey Spark, I'm sorry to hear you weren't feeling well, hope you're all better now! Ah, puppies. Make sure you're not wearing shoes filled of holes if you go out in the rain, you may catch that flu again! I haven't been editing much these days either, I haven't had internet for a long and painful few days, but now it's back, so yay! :) Ancient Magic sounds interesting, I'll take a look when I get the chance. Take care, --Nihilariann (talk) 13:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Spark, :I'm sorry to hear about the puppy, it must have been quite sad to see him go... :And don't worry about not editing regularly, as you can see, I haven't added much this past week either. Work got in the way. So no need to apologize to me :P :Hope you're feeling better though, you don't seem to have had the best of luck these days. But look at it this way: when you hit the bottom, there's no way to go but up! :Take care, :--Nihilariann (talk) 05:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome, and the helpful hints. I admit, I'm more used to a normal PM system as it were. I hope to get a good grasp on how things work quickly without making things harder for you all ;) (what can I say, there is a lot of stuff I'd love to try and contribute). For example, I used the whole signature thing, and yet the first 'Talk' message I left to Nihilariann left two names...probably from putting the 'Signature' and being logged in at the same time. Dairoga (talk) 15:02, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Hello again, Hope some of the stuff I submitted isn't too far off. I admit, I was unsure whether to include the game's dialogue text in the quote template, or not. The bad thing with the template is it makes linking impossible. Anyways, I have a minor question. I see that you edited some of the Ducks page, and there was a summary in the change on what you did. My question is: Where did you pull up that summary bit from? I admit I did some minor changes to the wiki (like the sacrifice on the trollkin), and it would make it easier to annotate the changes I did. Would that be in the 'Edit Summary' space I see on the right hand side of the screen in the edit screen? Edit: Never mind, the summary button did that exactly. I promise to make use of it more to show what changes I might make. Also, I noticed the bit about the treasures, and I certainly hope to help on that. In fact, I got an old list, and except for 6 or so 7 treasures, I was able to find all of them. Do we want to replicate that list later, even with ones that we haven't found? (The list was accredited to David Dunham, the man currently in charge of the IOs version). Also, I inadvertantly made a change last night, and didn't realize I was logged out, so it showed my IP as a contributor. Is there a way to delete that 'contributor'? Edit: All the marked through material was answered by Nihilariann elsewhere. I can just edit it out, if you would prefer. Thank you again for your help, however Dairoga (talk) 15:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Guideline Page Hey Spark, I like what you did on the home page, looks festive :) Also, maybe we should make a wiki guideline page, detailing how this wiki works, that would list tips like we gave Dairoga, as a reference for future contributors. What do you think? --Nihilariann (talk) 11:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I do like the festive home page as well. Great job. Dairoga (talk) 16:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga : Hello, again. : One minor question. Would you mind if I uploaded a picture of the triceratops warmounts, but one without the text in the middle of it? : Dairoga (talk) 21:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Hi again :) >>A pic without the text? Sounds great, please feel free to upload any better pics if you have them. Don't hesitate to try something new okay? << Okay, I will do so. I just want to be sure it was cool since you already had a pic up there. I'm sure you notice I've been hitting the spacebar a lot to capture the pics with the text ;) >>And I'm sorry if I may take a while to answer at times, I've got a rather full-time job and not a lot of spare time, but I do try to get back to folks as soon as I can.<< It's alright. I fully understand. I work full time (with some weird hours) so when I do have spare time, I try to get as much done as possible. And thanks for adding the Warpaint on Sora. I do recall it happening in one game. I do know that I hope to make a big push on the treasures later (I want to get another Heroquest or two done first). And on a tangent, cool on being a fan of Hell-Boy. I admit, I didn't get into the comic books much, but I loved the movies, as well as the RPG put out by Steve Jackson (makes a rather interesting world to game in ;) ) Dairoga (talk) 20:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Editing Guidelines & Admin List Hey Spark, So I created a page for guidelines, check it out here. It's still pretty empty, we'll add stuff as we think of it. Also, you may not know, but there is a nifty little link: that, as the name implies, lists all the admins on the wiki. It'll save us from having to manually update the admin list. I replaced the links on the home page, hope that's ok. :) Also, I just thought of something, dunno if it'll work though... It may be fun to have a page to share good saves. Like say you start a game, and save it right at the start at the tula screen and then discover that you have awesome nobles for your ring, it might be fun to share it with other people that are always getting crappy nobles or something. We'd have to think about that, and test it out, I don't know if it's doable. See ya! --Nihilariann (talk) 12:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Hey, I just enabled wikia's new forums, I think it's much easier to navigate. Check it out . It'll be easier to have discussions between several people over there don't you think? --Nihilariann (talk) 15:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Spark, Merry Christmas to you too ! (If you celebrate it too, of course :) if not, let's just say Happy Sacred Time :P ) The wiki is looking pretty good these days, thanks to Dairoga's hard work. And if I don't talk to you before then, best wishes for the new year, may your godi foretell many good omens and a good harvest! Take care, --Nihilariann (talk) 10:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and, may I ask what you are planning to do with the "video vault" link on the main page? (just curious) :--Nihilariann (talk) 10:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) >>To prevent this I'd recommend (from personal experience) to check a text once before posting and once immediately after.<< Ugh, I hate when I do that. Believe it or not I am aware of it, and it still sneaks through. However, in the one particular case you mention I actually was getting ready to head for bed, so odds are good, even with the spellcheck, I may not have seen it ;) Sorry about forgetting to do stubs. Some of it, especially treasure related is because I meant to add flavor text later (like the Head of Markanth. Heck, it was just yesterday I figured out what do with pictures thanks to Nihilanariann. >>Lastly, I wanted to wish you a merry christmas (if you celebrate it, or something similar) and keep up the good work.<< Have a happy holidays yourself! (In whatever manner you celebrate it) Dairoga (talk) 13:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Hey Spark, Hope your holidays were great :) and Happy new Year in advance! --Nihilariann (talk) 14:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hola Sparkbomber, Sorry, was guts deep on a few minor events. I apologize for not seeing you ^_^ Hope the rest of 2012 is going well for you :) I saw the Trickster goading the chief event you mentioned. I admit, I don't think I've seen that...it is amazing just how many things still turn up in the game ;) I do hope you don't mind some of the changes I've made on some of your pages. Some if it minor (such as capitalizations, and whatnot), others are expansions (like the Hermit). I am trying to keep all the captions you have for pictures, for example. Anyways, have a good rest of the year. Dairoga (talk) 15:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Replying (obviously ;) ) Hope you don't mind me asking, but the Trickster: Goading the Chief event you were talking about...it wasn't the same one as this? http://kingofdragonpass.wikia.com/wiki/Trickster_Hijinks If it is, I am willing to go with your title (I admit, when I'm putting up so many, sometimes my titles suffer). I'm trying to avoid duplication ;) (And yes, that same picture I put up on Trickster Hijinks was used for three different events). But yeah, I do a lot of table-top role-playing, even getting a few books from a few game companies based overseas...like Cubicle 7's Victoriana game. Ravenloft was alright, though I admit I was more into the World of Darkness at the time by White Wolf. And I know I have a tendency to ramble...look at poor Nihilanarion's talk page because of me ^_^ Mention on Double Pictures from Me Sorry for this quick message. Occasionally, you may see me put up two pictures that are the same, but the name might be changed on them. The reason for this is that for whatever reason, the browser I use sometimes doesn't want to show the picture when looking at it on the wiki. Mind you, it is a legit picture...but it just shows up as a blank. Anyways, the easiest workaround is for me to rename the picture, and reupload it. Someone else I know who uses the same browser also has the same issue as me when it comes to the picture. And if they do, then I know someone else may. It doesn't happen on every picture by any means, but it has happened on four different pictures. In cases like that, I simply asked Nihilanarian to delete the first picture for me. I know we also did that on one picture she had as well. So, like just now, I'm going to ask the the picture BrooBirth be deleted, while leaving BirthofBroos. Dairoga (talk) 17:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga :: Slight addendum: Hmm, now that I think of it, I think you are probably right that it might be a different event, though similar (there are several events of sorts that actually have a different picture). I think there is one with the 'Cooking Feast picture'...and the event with the chief might be the one you mentioned. :: The event I put up, I never was able to replace the chief in it...it's just an angry weaponthane who feels his honor was violated. :: And some of the Ravenloft novels were fun. D&D fiction was always much better than the books White Wolf put out, that is for sure. :: Anywyas, enjoy dinner. I know my schedule is a little weird today. Hey Spark, Hope you get a little time to breathe at the beginning of the year, your job seems pretty hectic! Trickster Ducks huh? I'll have to look into that, that sounds fun. Haven't encountered it yet. Now that I have my computer back, I can't wait to get back in game! And you know I'm always up for game suggestions, keep 'em coming! I admit, I haven't had time to check out the games you've already mentioned, but they are safely noted :) Take care, --Nihilariann (talk) 22:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) As you seem enamored of the ducks, you may like the Duck War Party pic I put up. Sadly, it isn't about any rogue ducks ;) :: Ugh, sorry I forgot my sig after mention of the duck picture. Anyways, I actually like the inclusion of the ducks. I admit, it was hard for me to go deliberately 'stupid evil' on them to get events like the Duck Arsonists, and whatnot. Although, I wish they had done more with the other groups, allowing for temporary alliances and whatnot. One picture I would have loved? If you have the triceratops war mounts, you can give them to a group...a duck three-horn rider would have been awesome. Dairoga (talk) 20:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Thanks for these new game suggestions, I'm nowhere near done with the previous list you gave me, but I'll slowly check them out. :) I heard about the Dungeon Keeper remake, I'm so excited, hope they don't screw it up :P --Nihilariann (talk) 00:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I've taken the liberty of giving adminship to Dairoga for the awesome job (s)he's been doing on the wiki, I think you'll agree with this decision :) :--Nihilariann (talk) 01:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Spark! I'm glad you agree :) And please do flood me with games, that way I won't be bored for a very loooong time! --Nihilariann (talk) 09:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC)